


Because I didn't love you

by LarisUSB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fear of Discovery, Sad Ending, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: A little summary of why Arizona and Amelia didn't stay together, even if they did love each other.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Because I didn't love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> Adding to my attempts to write in English, a little bit of my thoughts about one of my favorite couples that didn't happen

Amelia Shepherd and Arizona Robbins had a great mission, to save Dr. Herman. Two soulstroubled people who found redemption in serving. Amelia didn't believe anyone wanted her as broken and troubled as she was. Arizona knew she would never love anyone as she loved Callie. Every disappointment in life takes a piece of their heart from them, little by little the darkness takes overwhere there once was light. That's why they didn't realize the first time that passion appeared.repentance, eat away at the purest heart. Gradually the demons multiply until reachingtime when your own mind becomes a prison. There is nothing to be rescued, dead do not feel, noreact and do not realize when they are loved.

Arizona believed that the strong beat on his chest was the possibility of saving her mentor's life.Amelia in turn claims that her heart does not flutter whenever she sees Robbins. It was a silent agreementnot to cling. It was not a matter of sexuality but of non-conformity. The brunette believed she could not give the better for the pediatrician and that's why she never fought for her. Be the second best kiss, the second best date, be the second love ... After Derek, she couldn't accept being second.

It was not a matter of negligence but of incongruity. Arizona believed that the brilliant neurosurgeon deserved much more better than just an half. A half fetal surgeon, a half family, a half leg,a half relationship, a half heart and a half Arizona. They never discovered the love between them, because they never found out how to love themselves. There is no relationship where one of the parties ceases to be valid, it was what each thought about themselves. That weren't worth enough, that wouldn't be enough. Their view of themselves proved to be their worst enemy, as it made them lose a valuable lesson. Every life and experience is valid, they shape and transform us. Because they didn't learn to love themselves, they never learned how to love each other.

Nicole Herman had a large tumor and would soon die. That was the certainty that united them, in an eternal battle against destiny, where death is the rule but life always finds a way to exist, so like the love they could one day feel.

Some things are just not meant to happen. Loving can hurt so it's better not take a risk than suffer from the result. Even if it hurts not to have a love, it hurts even more to lose.


End file.
